wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slater Gator
On the January 31, 2014 episode of SmackDown, The Prime Time Players disbanded after O'Neil allowed Curtis Axel to pin Young during a tag-team match. After the match, O'Neil attacked Young to turn heel. Before the Elimination Chamber, to gain momentum, Titus defeated Zack Ryder on Raw. O'Neil went on to defeat Young in a match at the 2014 Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. In the following months after Elimination Chamber, O'Neil's misfortunes began piling up; he lost a rematch to Young via roll up on the February 26 episode of Main Event. Sheamus and Big Show defeated O'Neil multiple times on both Raw and Main Event, whereas on SmackDown Dolph Ziggler and Adam Rose gained victories over O'Neil. From mid-April to mid-June, O'Neil commonly appeared on Superstars, where he suffered many losses to Kofi Kingston and Big E. He was also unsuccessful in winning four battle royals: the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX, a battle royal for the WWE United States Championship in May, and a Money in the Bank qualifying battle royal in June and a battle royal for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Battleground. On the June 16, 2014 episode of Raw, Slater showed signs of a face turn as he stood up to Rusev and Lana by responding to their anti-American promos. However, he was quickly defeated by Rusev, who applied the Accolade on Slater to get the win. On the June 26 episode of Superstars, Slater remained a heel where he faced Adam Rose in a losing effort. On the July 11 episode of SmackDown, Slater teamed up with Titus O'Neil to face The Usos in a match which Usos won. At Battleground, Slater competed in a battle royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship; Slater did not win the match, but managed to eliminate Cesaro in upset fashion and received the biggest ovation from the crowd in his career, but was then quickly eliminated by Sheamus. On the July 21 episode of Raw, Slater confronted Flo Rida about their previous confrontation. This resulted in Flo Rida once again pushing Slater to the ground. Slater then began to regularly team up with Titus O'Neil. On the July 29 episode of Main Event, Slater and O'Neil became known as "Slater Gator" and picked up their first win over Tyson Kidd and Zack Ryder. On the July 31 episode of Superstars Titus and Slater defeated Sin Cara and Zack Ryder. The team became known as 'Slater Gator', on the August 5 episode of WWE Main Event, "Slater-Gator" defeated Goldust and Stardust. Next week Slater-Gator went on to defeat Los Matadores on Main Event. Their 4 match winning streak came to an end on the August 25th edition of Raw, losing to Los Matadores. For the next month, Slater-Gator would face Adam Rose and "The Bunny" many times, all of them being losing efforts. On the August 4 episode of Raw, Slater scored an upset victory over Seth Rollins following a distraction from Dean Ambrose, and he followed it up a week later with a count-out victory over Dolph Ziggler following a distraction from The Miz. During this period Slater Gator also scored victories on Main Event over Los Matadores and Goldust and Stardust. However Slater's brief winning streak was ended when Slater Gator were defeated by Los Matadores on the August 25 episode of Raw. Slater-Gator then began a feud with Adam Rose and his bunny, who has attacked Slater on many occasions. Category:Tag Team